callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Guard of Fafnir
The Guard of Fafnir, also known as the Dragon Shield, is a buildable in Call of Duty: Black Ops III on the Zombies maps Gorod Krovi and Revelations. It is the maps' version of the Zombie Shield and Rocket Shield. Obtaining the Guard of Fafnir Gorod Krovi * Shield Frame and Handles: Operations Bunker ** On a chair in the Juggernog room, next to the desk lamp. ** On the door of the truck carrying blue barrels, downstairs from the Department Store. ** On a shelf in the Operations Bunker, between the electric trap and the staircase going to the Infirmary. * Face Screen: Armory ** Beside the Wunderfizz machine on the lowest level of the Armory. ** Hanging on a wall next to the metal doorway which leads to the Supply Depot. ** On the highest level of the Armory, on a crate. * Fireball Launcher: Infirmary ** On the floor, next to a broken bookshelf, above the Operations Bunker. ** On a bunk bed beside the stairs going to Stamin-Up. ** In front of the Stamin-Up machine, on the green wall. Revelations * Fireball Launcher: Origins ** On the left wall in the trench when exiting the jump pad from the House to the Origins area ** On a crate with the Group 935 symbol and lantern on top. ** On a chair across from the Wunderfizz location. * Shield Frame and Handles: Der Eisendrache ** In the anti-gravity area in the Der Eisendrache site. It is on the concrete block behind the pyramid. ** The second possible spot will be on the same wall, but on a different side. ** The final spawn location will be along the main wall. * Face Screen: Verrückt ** On a column as soon as the player exits the jump pad from Kino der Toten to Verrückt. ** On a wheel chair as soon as the player goes up the stairs approaching the power room, in the corner looking toward Kino der Toten. ** On the table in the Kitchen across from the Power room. Gameplay The shield can be equipped to defend the player's front and perform a melee attack, as well as defend from the Dragon's fire breath as well as damaged caused by the Gigant Eye Beam Trap. The shield also features a melee attack which sends out a giant green fireball to damage zombies. It can be used a total of three times, similar to the rocket boost from the Rocket Shield. Tiamat's Maw It's possible to upgrade it into the Tiamat's Maw by completing two of the trials on the map Gorod Krovi: one is to survive the dragon's fire for its entire duration, requiring the wielder to stand in dragon fire for the full duration a minimum of two times, whilst having the shield with them.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iaY_sbbGd-g An audio cue will be heard when this is done. The other challenge is to kill around 50 zombies with the shield; the player may use either the melee or fireball attack for this. Once this is done, another audio cue will be heard. The second step is to shoot three symbols that are around the map, with the Guard of Fafnir. One can be found at the Dragon Command Center, to the left side of the left hangar, on a wall. Another can be found at the Supply Depot, opposite to the ramp. The third can be found at the Tank Factory, on the right shoulder of the fallen robot near the hangar. After this is done, the shield must be placed in the remains of the dead dragon in the spawn room. The shield will be dipped in the puddle of blood and will come out upgraded. Gallery Guard of Fafnir BO3.png|The Guard of Fafnir Guard of Fafnir First Person BO3.png|The Guard of Fafnir in First Person Guard of Fafnir First Person Fire BO3.png|The Guard of Fafnir's projectile Tiamat's Maw BO3.png|Tiamat's Maw Tiamat's Maw First Person Fire BO3.png|Tiamat's Maw projectile Trivia *Tiamat and Fafnir are legendary dragons in ancient religions. Fafnir is from Norse Mythology, as the son of a dwarf cursed for his greed. Tiamat is the Mesopotamian goddess of the oceans. References Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Zombies Buildables Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Equipment